The present invention relates to a storage system, and in particular to a storage system suitable for, for example, the case where storage service provided on Internet is utilized.
Conventionally, when utilizing storage service provided by storing desired data in a storage server disposed on Internet, a plurality of users who attempt to share the data basically request that the data should be downloaded in a form similar to perusal of web pages by using a personal computer with a browser installed therein, although they are supported by plug-in software. The data are downloaded to the personal computer that has issued the request. In this sense, when seen from the client side such as a personal computer, the storage server can be said to be a kind of the web server.
As for data stored in the storage server and opened to the public, anyone can download the data via Internet by using a URL of the data. By conveying the URL, therefore, wide area data sharing can be easily realized.
In recent years, expansion of various portable information terminals including portable telephones (cell phones) is remarkable. The number of portable information terminals having a web browser installed therein is large, and the degree of spread is also high. Therefore, it is widely conducted to peruse web pages on the Internet while moving by using portable information terminals.
In portable telephones, however, the capacity of a storage device that can be mounted is usually much smaller than that of a personal computer. Since there are thus many restrictions in the perusal environment, the size and form of web pages that can be perused are inevitably restricted. In addition, since portable telephones typically have no printout function, the output form is also limited to screen display output. Therefore, data stored in the storage server cannot be sufficiently utilized if they are used for only portable telephones, and there is a limit in sharing as well.
If a personal computer connected to a printer in home or a company is used, then it is possible to peruse and print out data stored in the storage server. However, the restriction on the place is great. From the viewpoint of mobility, therefore, a high degree of freedom as in the case where a portable telephone is used cannot be obtained, resulting in an obstacle to sufficient sharing.